Creo que quiero casarme contigo
by Jocii Cullen
Summary: Una hermosa noche y algo tonto que hacer... Creo que Edward quiere casarse con Bella One-Shot/ Song-Fick "Marry You" Bruno Mars


_**CREO QUR QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO **_

_**Si Twilight fuera mio, en estos momentos estaria viendo la menera de seducir a Robert...pero como no lo es, me conformo con soñar con el. :3  
**_

* * *

_-"Y antes de entrar a comerciales los dejo con este tercer sencillo de Bruno Mars de su álbum Doo-Wops & Hooligans "Marry You"..._

_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do  
hey baby i think I wanna marry you  
is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you…__  
_

Aquella pegajosa canción estaba de fondo; mientras que el amor de mi vida y yo mirábamos las luminosas estrellas, en el cielo despejado.  
Era una hermosa noche y la fiesta había acabado; Toda la noche habíamos estado bailando y disfrutando; bebiendo y soñando... Ese día habíamos terminado la universidad y nuestra vida estaba a punto de comenzar. Estábamos recostados sobre el auto, solo pasando el rato... Cuando lo supe...

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,Come on girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,And it's on girl._

Estaba seguro que la canción era una señal; Llevaba días pensando en esa loca idea; que mi corazón anhelaba que sucediera...

Bella y Yo nos conocimos justo antes de iniciar la universidad; hacia ya, cuatro años atrás. Desde la primera vez que vi aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate, me volvieron loco de remate.  
Y Aunque al principio éramos unos completos extraños; con el tiempo supimos que estábamos destinados.  
Me tomo cerca de un año poder hablar con ella; pues mis nervios ganaban la pelea.  
Después de unas cuantas horas de plática, No tardamos en descubrir que Cupido nos quería unir. Éramos el uno para el otro, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo ni un poco.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_

Dos años cumplíamos hoy de estar juntos. Ella con 22 y yo con 23, queríamos estar juntos hasta envejecer.

La estación seguía entonando la melodía. Y por mi parte yo, de nervios moría...  
De todas maneras no había nada que hacer y nada se podía perder...la decisión tomada estaba: le preguntaría.

Mas sin embargo cada que la boca abría, retrocedía. Algo me detenía.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl._  
"Vamos Edward, puedes hacerlo" la molesta voz en mi cabeza ahora era consejera..." ni que Bella muerda; bueno no creo que tenga ganas de morderte hoy, con lo de anoche satisfecha quedo..."

Del maletero el resto de una botella saque. Tal vez un buen escoses* ayudaría. Resulto ser una bebida mucho mas subida, Un buen shot de tequila alimentaria mi valentía...

___If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Mire a mi dulce Ángel que seguía con la mirada perdida, pensando en mil y un fantasías.

Súbitamente me senté y tras empinarme la botella, pregunte:

- ¿Que te parecería ser legalmente mía?

Ella salió de su trance Y me dio una mirada de duda...

- Amor, es una noche hermosa; hay que hacer algo tonto. Bebe creo que quiero casarme contigo…  
"No se si es tu mirada encantadora o simplemente el exceso de alcohol en mis venas. No importa nena, solo quiero que estés conmigo por las buenas. Vamos hermosa di que si, prometo que te haré feliz. Al menos lo que dure este desliz"  
"No me digas que te niegas, solo di que aceptas. En el Boulevard Conozco una capilla perfecta, en donde Elvis te casa sin problemas, mientas tengas crédito en la tarjeta."  
"Mi niña, Si mañana despiertas confundida y el divorcio solicitas, créeme que por mí, problema no habría. Ni de loco te culparía, solo por diversión seria."- Aunque por dentro mi corazón con aquella idea sufría, quería estar con ella hasta el fin de mis días.

Aquella cómplice sonrisa hiso mi alegrar mi día... Sabía que seria mía, durante toda mi vida.

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby…_

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
__I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU…_

_

* * *

_

_Hei linduras! Espero qe les haya gustado muchoo! y que me dejen toneladas de RWs XD _

_*escoses: se refiere a wisqui (O como sea que se escriba) :D_

_Muchos Bsos Jocii*_


End file.
